Love and Style
by I'm a Loser
Summary: A whole bunch of style drabbles. Pairing always Stan/Kyle. rated T just to be safe
1. Smile

**a/n: omg I LIVE!!!!!! I only haven't written anything for in like a year :P anyway, I'm back. This is the first of the 100 challenge thingy (check out my profile for more details). Hope it doesn't suck too much. Also, I need to work on writing more detail, so any constructive criticism is greatly welcomed :) **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own them blah blah blah…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**14. Smile**

Stan's smile was the best. It could light up a room, make girls go weak in the knees, warm your heart, or –if you were Kyle- break it. It was so beautiful, so impossibly sincere, so truly Stan, so completely unattainable that it would nearly make Kyle sick if said smile were aimed his way. Although Stan's smile had its grip on Kyle's heart, it pained the dear Jewish boy even more when he didn't smile, however rare it was. That meant something was wrong. Stan was unhappy and Kyle hated to see his super best friend of sixteen years unhappy.

There was one fine day that this rare occurrence made itself known from the wee hours of the morning. It was painfully obvious to Kyle when the raven-haired boy pulled up in his old car that something was wrong. His usually bright face was drowning in shadows and his blue eyes were hidden behind epic bags.

"Dude?" Kyle questioned as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Don't ask, just don't ask," was all that the red head got from his friend.

It was awkward and unusually silent the entire drive to school. Stan sipped his black coffee and Kyle just stared out the window. He pondered what it could be and eventually came to a conclusion. Groaning inwardly he asked, "It's not Wendy again, is it?"

When Stan didn't answer, but glanced sheepishly at Kyle who groaned outwardly now and quite loudly. "Seriously Stan?! What is wrong with you? You've been in this same terrible cycle with her since fucking elementary school! We're in high school, get over it!" Kyle erupted.

"But, but you don't know how she makes me feel. How she kisses…" Stan trailed off and got a glazed over dreamy look in his eyes.

Kyle got a little pissed off that this girl was such a constant pain in his and Stan's life. "I bet I _do _know how she makes you feel because _you _make _me_ feel like that." By this time they had pulled into the parking lot at South Park High and were just sitting there, idling the car. "And I bet I'm a better kisser than she is too!" With that, he grabbed Stan and their lips met. Closed mouth at first, then Kyle got brave and Stan yielded to his advances. The red head poked his curious tongue in Stan's mouth and explored every inch of it. Stan reciprocated each motion, every stroke of the hand, every passionate emotion. They eventually had to pull away for air; this is when they heard "Fagotty Jew-wad!" and some incessantly obnoxious laughter. They peered around and saw Cartman, fat as ever, pointed a chubby sausage finger at the window.

Immediately Kyle blushed a shade of red that rivaled his hair. He glanced nervously over at Stan, whom he assumed would have the same look plastered on his face. But instead, after the brief shock of being found, he smiled. It was magnificent and made Kyle's heart soar. The smile was contagious and soon spread across Kyle's ruddy face. The smile evolved into laughter and the two completely forgot about Cartman who was now trying to antagonize them farther.

The bell rang for first class and they were still in the car. Kyle made a move to get out of the car, but felt a hand on his arm. Stan's eyes were full of question and wonder. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I can't stand to see you unhappy… And I needed to prove that I was a better kisser than Wendy ever could be."

"You made your point," Stan smiled and kissed the boy in his passenger seat.


	2. No Time

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I have to put this on every chapter, but I will anyway… I don't own them blah, blah, blah…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**24. No Time**

"Oh my god I'm LATE!" Kyle screamed as he flew through the door to the bedroom of his and Stan's university residence.

"Dude, chill out," Stan yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes. It was only 6 am, how could Kyle be late already? "Come cuddle," the dark haired boy cooed.

"No, I can't right now. I have to go to class," Kyle rushed to grab his books.

"Is anything even open yet? And where were you all night? You just got in and already you're leaving me," Stan pouted. He also had had exams, but his were last week and he wasn't quite the scholar Kyle was. It had been more than two weeks since they had enjoyed the intimate pleasures of human relation (ahem, sex) and just over a week since they shared the same bed. Every night the excuse was the same.

_"But exams, Stan," Kyle would argue, "I have to study for my exams. If I fail my mom will shoot me!" _

_"Kyle, you're legally an adult, you're in your second year of university, you only have one left, and you passed last year with an overall average of ninety-five percent, I don't think she has to worry, and neither do you."_

But Stan's pleading and reasoning would never do, hence why today was no different.

"Yeah, the library's open. I was studying at Kenny's and then fell asleep at his desk. I just have to study a little longer. My first exam is this morning in," he glanced at his watch, "two hours! I gotta run. Love you." Kyle kissed Stan and sped out the door to study.

Kyle study avidly while simultaneously sucking down pints of coffee. But it was all worth it to give him that little extra piece of mind that he didn't need to worry about the exam that he'd spent weeks studying for, the exam that kept him from his loving boyfriend, the exam that was in twenty minutes!

"Shit," Kyle breathed as he emptied the coffee mug into his mouth and went to get up.

He had covered the material exhaustively, but he only wanted an hour longer to sleep. His eyelids grew heavier at the thought of sleep. After mustering up enough energy to actually get up, he gathered all his text books and notes he turned to leave, but bumped right into Stan.

"You should let me give you a massage or something, you're so tense." Stan purred as his fingers gently roamed across Kyle's slight frame, sending shivers up his spine.

"No, not now Stan; I don't have time for a massage," Kyle huffed as he started walking away.

Stan effectively stopped him by wrapping his arms around the Jewish boy's waist. "Do you have time for the 'something'?" Stan waggled his beautifully groomed eyebrows.

Kyle pried Stan's arms from his waist. "No, I don't have time for anything; I have to write my exam. I'm sorry, this is the last exam of this semester and it's the hardest one. I really, really want to do well on it. After today no exam will take me away from you any longer… until the end of the year." They both laughed half-heartedly knowing full well there would be other tests that would drain their time together.

"Fine, I'll see you in a few hours. Good luck," Stan forced a smile as Kyle rushed off. He really did want Kyle to do well, but why did it have to take all of their time together? He started walking back to their dorm and stopped to think it was a little funny that he was jealous of the fact that school was taking his boyfriend away from him and not some other, prettier boy. Not that Stan was ugly. In fact, by most standards he was gorgeous. He would never have to worry about another boy stealing Kyle's heart. Just school.

After what seemed like years later instead of just hours, Kyle returned. He looked positively beat. When he flopped down on the bed, Stan pounced right on top of him and growled seductively and placed a trail of kisses from his jaw line to his collar bone.

"Not now Stan, I'm too tired," Kyle yawned and rolled onto his side.

"But we have time now!" Stan whined, but when he peered down, he saw that his boyfriend already asleep. His pained expression immediately softened seeing the sweet red head so exhausted. He tucked a stray curl of his fiery locks behind his perfect ears, kissed his temple lightly and pulled the covers over him. Even though it was only 1 in the afternoon, Stan curled up in bed to spoon Kyle. There would always be time tomorrow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

**a/n: haha I guess exams were on my mind, I just wrote my last one Friday :s You're gonna have to use your imagination on how/why they all ended up at the same university, I'm lazy xD This one was kinda short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks so much everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it; reviews=love!**


End file.
